I LOVE YOU !
by Aiko Okinawa
Summary: Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk membuatmu jatuh hati padaku. Tak peduli berapa besar rasa bencimu padaku, ataupun beribu cara kau untuk menghindariku. Dan selama itu juga aku tetap mencintaimu selalu. It's About KyuMin, RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

I Love You~

Title : I LOVE YOU

[ Chapter 1 ]

By : White Lucifer **( 14 years old )**

_oOo_

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, dan Tan Hangeng.

_oOo_

Genre : Romance

_oOo_

Rated : T

_oOo_

Warning : OOC ( maybe ), Yaoi ( Boy X Boy ), This fanfic have been published by me.

Jangan menunggu, karena saya sendiri tidak tau akankah dapat melanjutkan fanfic ini atau tidak ?

_oOo_

Disclaimer : only a selfish person who considers members SJ of her\his own

the story is entirely the product of my thinking.

_oOo_

Summary : Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk membuatmu jatuh hati padaku. Tak peduli seberapa besar rasa bencimu padaku, ataupun beribu cara kau untuk menghindariku. Dan selama itu juga aku tetap mencintaimu selalu.

_LOVE_

BUUUGGGHHHH !

Sebuah tendangan kencang dari kaki seorang namja manis itu tepat mengenai perut namja yang ada dihadapannya.

"aiissshhh !" erang namja yang barusan menjadi korban, tangan kanannya ia tekan pada bagian perutnya,

"rasakan itu dasar mesum !" umpat namja yang barusan melayangkan kakinya di tubuh korban, ia tersenyum sinis lalu beranjak pergi dari aula sekolahnya, meninggalkan korbannya yang sekarang sudah tersungkur di lantai kayu aula itu.

"sialan ! susah sekali membuatnya terangsang !" gumam sang korban, lalu dengan sisa tenaganya ia pun menyeret tubuhnya untuk duduk menyender pada dinding aula yang selalu sepi "aissshhh ! manis-manis tapi tenaganya besar juga," lanjutnya, kini ia mulai membuka sedikit seragam atasnya untuk menge-cek apakah perutnya masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kui Xian !" panggil seseorang namja lain ke arah korban yang rupanya bernama Kui Xian, tubuh dan wajah mereka ber-2 nyaris sama, yang membedakan adalah bentuk rambut dan warna rambutnya,

Lelaki rupawan yang sebelumnya dipanggil Kui Xian, menengokan kepalanya ke kanan —ke asal suara—dan tiba-tiba senyumnya merekah, ketika mendapati sesosok lelaki jangkung yang berjarak tak jauh darinya, mulai berjalan mendekati dirinya, "Zhoumi gege," sahutnya dengan sedikit ringisan tertahan.

Lelaki yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah itu duduk di hadapannya, "Jangan katakan kalau lelaki pendek bermuka seperti bocah balita yang membuatmu begini, Kui xian ?"

Kui Xian menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali menundukan kepalanya ke arah perutnya "Aku ga bisa liat keadaan perutku ini… Mimi ge bisa bantu aku melihatnya ga ?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah perutnya yang rata,

Zhoumi mengacak-acak rambut Kui Xian dengan gemas, cukup melirik sedikit ke arah perut lelaki di hadapannya tersebut untuk memperhatikan keadaannya, "Biru tuh perutmu !" jawabnya santai.

Kui Xian membelalakan matanya, gila ! Berarti tendangannya yang barusan kuat sekali ! Batinnya frustasi "Uggghh ! pantas aja sakit… Heuh !" Erangnya dan menutup perutnya dengan seragamnya kembali,

Zhoumi mengulurkan tangannya yang panjang dengan raut mukanya yang ramah, "Makanya jangan main-main sama si Lee Lee itu ! Kajja pulang ! Kita obati luka itu di rumah, magnae."

Kyuhyun—nama Korea dari Kui Xian—mengerucutkan bibirnya "Namanya Lee Sungmin, Mimi ge !" Merasa tidak terima, ia pun meralat panggilan lelaki yang sudah menyakiti perutnya, lalu membalas uluran tangan Zhoumi.

"Ya…Ya… Apalah namanya, aku tak peduli." Memutar mata malas, lalu ia pun memapah tubuh Kyuhyun ke parkiran motor yang berada jauh berada di sebelah barat dari posisi mereka sekarang.

_LOVE_

"Hoshhh…Hoshhh…" Lelaki manis yang memiliki bentuk tubuh mungil itu, membungkukan badannya, tangannya ia pegang ke lutut menahan rasa lelahnya "Aku pulaaaang !" ucapnya, lalu membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam sana, setelah ia melepas sepasang sepatunya.

"Kenapa baru jam segini kau pulang, Sungmin ?" Tanya seorang namja yang terlihat lebih tua dari lelaki yang bermandi keringat di depannya—yang diketahui bernama Sungmin.

Hanya bisa merasa menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan, Sungmin memainkan ujung bajunya, "M-mianhae, hyung..." Pintanya takut-takut.

Namja itu lalu mendekati dirinya ke arah Sungmin, dan memperhatikan baik-baik wajah adik tak sekandungnya itu, "Kau diapakan lagi dengan lelaki keras kepala bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, hm ?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sungmin diam-diam membelalakkan matanya. Kaget ? tentu saja ! Bagaimana bisa kakak lelakinya itu tau keadaannya di sekolah tadi ? "H-hyung tau darimana…kalau aku habis di…"

"Bibirmu !" potong namja itu singkat lalu mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin, "Beritau aku kalau kau masih virgin !"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukan kepalanya "Aku langsung menendang perutnya saat ia mulai berani membuka kancing seragamku, seperti katamu hyung !" Jawabnya bangga tak lupa dengan senyuman manis terpoles di wajah cantiknya.

Lelaki yang agak tua darinya ikut tersenyum puas, "Bagus ! Pertahankan ! Jangan pernah lengah oleh rayuan murahannya itu ! Apalagi sampai mengikuti perintah bejatnya itu !"

"Oke, hyung !" Balas Sungmin, jempol mungilnya ia tunjukkan tepat di hadapan wajah hyung-nya sebagai petanda bahwa ia mengerti dengan apa yang kakak lelakinya itu katakan padanya.

Lelaki itu terkekeh sebentar lalu menepuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut, "Kajja ganti seragammu ! Kita akan latihan lagi," Perintahnya dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di ruang tamu mereka.

Sungmin berdehem menandakan ia setuju, kemudian ia berlari kecil ke kamarnya yang bisa dibilang sangatlah sempit untuk ukuran lelaki berduit seperti Kyuhyun.

_LOVE_

"Auww ! Sakiiit Mimi ge !" Sebuah erangan terdengar di sebuah kamar berpintu biru. Di dalamnya terdapat sepasang lelaki tampan yang salah satunya tengah meng-aduh kesakitan.

"Diam saja ! Luka seperti ini harus cepat-cepat diobati, tau ?" Zhoumi menguras handuk yang digunakannya sebagai alat kompresan pada sebuah ember kecil berwarna biru bening, "Lagian, sudah kuingatkan berkali-kali untuk menjauhi Sungmin, sudah berapa kali kamu disiksa kaya gini olehnya, hah ?" tanyanya sambil memasukan kembali handuknya ke dalam air hangat yang diberi sedikit obat tradisional yang berasal dari negaranya sendiri, China.

Kui Xian menggeleng, "Baru sekali ini aja ko Mimi ge ! Kau saja yang menganggap ini berlebihan !" Yah, lebih tepatnya baru sekali ini saja Kui Xian mau menyetubuhi Sungmin -_-

"Memang kau apakan si anak Lee itu sampai-sampai menendang perutmu seperti ini, eh ?" Tanya Zhoumi lagi dan kembali mengusap-usap lembut perut Kui Xian,

Kui Xian hanya menyengir gaje ke arah gege-nya itu, "Kau tidak akan percaya dengan hal ini, ge !"

Zhoumi mengedikan bahunya tidak mengerti. Baginya ini bukanlah hal penting yang harus ia ketahui. Ia memang sudah tak per—

.

.

~Hening sejenak~

.

.

Err... Apa yang Kui xian maksud 'tidak percaya dengan hal ini' adalah 'itu' ?

"Yah ! Jangan bilang kau mau…nge…rape-rape si Sungmin tadi di sekolah !" Zhoumi mengangakan mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang Kui xian maksud. Aktivitas tangannya yang sedaritadi bergerak terhenti sejenak.

Kui xian memutar bola matanya malas, "Lemot sekali sih, Mimi ge !" Protesnya dengan wajah kesal. Tapi, tak ayal, magnae Kui xian itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan cengiran idiotnya yang sedaritadi tertahan di balik wajah stoic-nya tersebut. Ia tersenyum tidak jelas kemudian suara kekehan berlanjut keluar, membuat Zhoumi memandang tak suka ke arah Kui xian di hadapannya itu.

"Dasar MESUUUUUUM !" Umpat Zhoumi dan melempar handuk basah itu ke muka Kui Xian, "Obati sendiri lah !" Katanya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Kui Xian, meninggalkan Kui Xian yang terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah sahabat karib-nya yang aneh tersebut.

Magnae itu beranjak dari rebahannya di kasur—hendak mengejar Zhoumi, yang menurutnya hanya mencari alasan untuk kabur dan berhenti mengobatinya—tapi niatnya itu diurungkan, kala perutnya yang tak berbentuk sama sekali itu terasa semakin sakit ketika ia bergerak secara tiba-tiba.

"AISH ! ZHOUMI GEGE ! KEMBALI KAUUUU !"

_LOVE_

"Dollyo chagi kicking ?" Sungmin dan temannya yang berpipi tak kalah gempal darinya itu saling berpandangan saat sang Sabeum yang tak lain adalah kakak lelaki-nya itu mulai memberikan materi baru taekwondo dalam gerakan tendangan.

"Ya… Karena kalian ber-2 kemarin sudah mahir melakukan ap chagi, kita bisa meneruskan materi ini ke jenjang yang semakin sulit," Sabeum itu tersenyum lebar, lalu mulai menyuruh kedua murid yang ia angkat sebagai adik lelaki-nya itu mengulang kembali tendangan yang sudah dua muridnya itu kuasai sebelumnya.

"Hangeng hyung !" Panggil Sungmin sambil terus melakukan tendangan ap chagi'nya.

Sabeum—sekaligus kakak lelaki—yang bernama Hangeng itu mebalikan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin, "Wae ?" Tanyanya, sesekali ia melirik gerakan yang teman Sungmin lakukan di seberang sana.

"Apa kalau tendangan seperti ini…" Sungmin menghentikan tendangan ap chagi lalu menarik lembut tubuh Hangeng ke hadapannya, "…boleh aku peragakan ?" Dan sebelum ia melakukan sebuah contoh gerakkan yang akan ia tunjukkan pada Hangeng, Sungmin-pun masih meminta ijin kepada orang yang akan dijadikan percobaannya itu.

Hangeng yang tampak bingung melihat tingkah Sungmin itu hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya yakin, "Tentu saja." Jawabnya mantap.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya lalu mulai berjalan mundu —memberikan jarak untuk menunjukan tendangannya, "Hiá !" Ia pun lalu mengangkat kakinya ke depan atau lebih tepatnya menendang ke arah perut Hangeng dengan gerakkan mendadak, tapi sayangnya gerakkan itu berhasil di tangkas Hangeng, ia langsung memegang pergelangan kaki Sungmin dan memelintirnya dengan keras sehingga tubuh Sungmin ikut berputar ke belakang, "A-aaa ! Hyung appo ! Lepasin !" Raung Sungmin, dan kemudian terjatuh ke lantai ketika Hangeng menuruti permintaannya untuk melepaskan pergelangan kakinya yang mungil.

"Eh… Mianhae Sungmin-ah !" Hangeng yang sudah baru sadar(?) telah menyakiti Sungmin pun ikut duduk di lantai sambil mengusap-usap kepala Sungmin dengan penuh kasih, dan disusul dengan kedatangan teman Sungmin yang terlihat begitu khawatir akan keadaan Sungmin yang tengah terduduk di sisi dinding tempat latihan mereka.

"Hyung ! Appoyo~" ringis Sungmin, tangan kanannya memegang pergelangan kakinya yang kini memerah akibat tindakan perlawanan Hangeng.

"Mianhae~ Aku tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu padamu, Min." Hangeng menatap menyesal ke arah Sungmin sambil membantu lelaki manis tersebut duduk dengan kaki diselonjorkan, "Oya, Henli bisa kau ambilkan minyak kelapa disana ?" pinta Hangeng sambil menunjuk ke arah rak obat yang sudah disiapkan secara khusus di suatu tempat tak jauh dari posisi mereka bertiga.

"Ne, hyung !" Anak imut yang bertubuh tinggi nan kurus mengangguk patuh dan berlari kecil ke rak, mengambil minyak yang dimaksud sang Sabeum, lalu memberikannya pada Hangeng, dan kembali duduk manis di samping kiri Sungmin, "Min hyung ! Gerakkan yang kau peragakan bersama Hangeng hyung barusan, apa namanya ?" Lelaki imut yang mempunyai mata sipit itu menatap Sungmin dengan rasa pensaran,

Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan mengelus helaian rambut coklat kemudaan temannya yang sebelumnya dipanggil Henli, "Kau menyukainya ?"

Bocah imut itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Anni, menurutku itu gerakkan terpayah yang pernah aku lihat selama seumur hidupku ini, hyung." Menyeringai sebentar kemudian tertawa mengejek ke arah Sungmin.

"Yaish ! Dasar bocah sialan ! Enyahlah kau dari sini !"

Sungmin melepas sabuk hitam taekwondo-nya, bersiap untuk menyambit Henli. Tapi, sayangnya ia tidak bisa melakukannya dikarenakan sang mochi sudah keburu kabur terlebih dulu dari sisi kanannya.

"Sial kau, mochi !"

Henry tertawa senang mendapati teman yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu mendengus kesal sambil memijit-pijit pergelangan kakinya yang tentu saja masih berdenyut nyeri.

"Yah ! Jangan bertengkar kalian ! Seperti anak kecil saja !"

Tegur Hangeng yang begitu telaten mengurut pergelangan kaki Sungmin yang masih memerah.

Sementara Sungmin dan Henry hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka mengerti dan kembali mencari kesibukan masing-masing.

_TOBECONTINUE_

Huwah ! Saya membuat fanfic baru yang ga tau akan di lanjutkan kembali atau tidak

Ini saya edit kembali, karena sebenarnya di akhir bagian ini ada hal yang tidak boleh anak-anak di bawah 12 tahun baca !

Dan saya juga gatau apakah akan ada KyuMin NC nya atau tidak T-T merinding buatnya !

Akgir kata, Minta Review-nya dong ?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I LOVE YOU

[ Chapter 2 ]

By : White Lucifer

**( 14 years old )**

_oOo_

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Zhoumi, Henry Lau, Tan Hangeng.

_oOo_

Genre : Romance

_oOo_

Rated : T

_oOo_

Warning : OOC ( maybe ), Yaoi ( Boy X Boy ), This fanfic have been published by me.

Entah di part ke berapa, saya akan mem-publish fanfic lanjutan ini agak lama

_oOo_

Disclaimer : only a selfish person who considers members SJ of her\his own

the story is entirely the product of my thinking.

_oOo_

Summary : Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk membuatmu jatuh hati padaku. Tak peduli seberapa besar rasa bencimu padaku, ataupun beribu cara kau untuk menghindariku. Dan selama itu juga aku tetap mencintaimu selalu.

_LOVE_

"Sungmin-ah ! Apa kau sudah merasa baikkan sekarang ?" Tanya Hangeng yang masih tetap setia mengurut pergelangan kaki Sungmin.

Sebenarnya Hangeng tidak terlalu peduli dengan waktu mengajar bela dirinya terbuang sejam yang lalu. Sungguh ia tidak peduli ! Yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah kesehatan pergelangan kaki Sungmin yang masih memerah. Bocah itu pasti tidak akan ia perbolehkan untuk masuk sekolah besok lantaran kakinya yang sedang tidak dalam keadaan sehat. Bukankah akan semakin parah jika pergelangan kaki seseorang yang tengah terkilir dibiarkan begitu saja untuk dipaksakan melakukan aktivitas rutin seperti biasa ?

Bagaimana jika di-gips ?

Oh, ayolah~ Kalian seperti belum tau saja keadaan ekonomi keluarga kecil Sungmin seperti apa ?

Sungmin mengangguk, "Ne, hyung… Kau bisa berhenti," katanya sambil menggerak-gerakan pergelangan kakinya "...Gomawo."

Hangeng mengangguk dan mengacak-acak rambut kemilau Sungmin, "Kau istirahatlah ! Latihan kita sudah selesai."

Henry mengangakan mulutnya, "Nde ? Lalu... Bagaimana dengan tendangan baru yang hyung mau ajarkan pada kami ?" Tanya—atau lebih tepatnya protes—si chubby Henry, ia berkali-kali menatap ke arah Sungmin dengan maksud membantunya untuk membujuk Hangeng agar mau melanjutkan latihan mereka yang sempat terhenti.

"Henli… Mengertilah kondisi Sungmin-ah sekarang ! Ia butuh istirahat, magnae~" Hangeng tersenyum lembut, tangan kanannya kini beralih mengelus dengan kasih sayang rambut hitam Henry.

"Mianhae mochi-ah..." Sungmin tersenyum miris, ia menggenggam tangan kanan Henry erat sebagai permintaan maafnya.

Henry tersenyum kecil. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin tertawa kencang, kala suasana di sekitarnya menjadi tegang—dan ia sama sekali tidak suka hal itu, "Ne... Nan gwenchana~" Jawabnya masih dengan senyuman kecil yang ia tunjukkan pada kedua kakak lelakinya itu.

Tapi, Sungmin tentu saja lebih pintar daripada Henry. Ia sudah begitu hapal dengan macam-macam rupa Henry jikalau bocah itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja maupun tidak.

Yah~ hal itu tentu saja sudah tidak mengagetkan lagi, mengetahui bahwa Sungmin sudah sangat akrab dengan Henry , sejak bocah itu ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan di depan halaman rumah Hangeng yang ia tumpanginya.

"Jangan berbohong, Mochii~ Bagaimana sepulang sekolah besok, aku akan mentraktir-mu es krim berukuran jumbo, dengan rasa sesuai yang kau mau, sebagai permintaan maafku, hm ?"

Henry mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin, "Jeongmal ? ne ! ne ! aku mau, hyung !" Menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat sambil mengecup kedua pipi putih kakak lelakinya itu, "Gomawo ^^"

Sungmin terkekeh riang, hatinya begitu terhibur dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Henry pada-nya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mentraktir Henry sekali itu saja !"

Sungmin terdiam, ia mengkerutkan keningnya sebagai isyarat bahwa dirinya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sabeum-nya itu ucapkan.

"Karena kita tidak akan melakukan bela diri ini kembali sampai kondisi kakimu sudah benar-benar dalam keadaan yang meyakinkan, Min."

Henry tercengang matanya terbelalak kaget, ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang kakak tertuanya itu putuskan. Oh God ! Jangan sebut dia berlebihan ! Bocah itu hanya terlalu 'over' saja pada seni olahraga favorite'nya itu, sehingga membuat dirinya seperti ini.

Sungmin melirik sekilas ke arah Henry. Yah~ agak kasihan juga sih melihat respon adiknya yang begitu aneh. Kekeke~ Jangan salahkan Sungmin, Henry ! Salahkan saja Hangeng yang menjadi penyebab utama terkilirnya kaki Sungmin.

"Kajja ke ruang makan ! Ini sudah waktunya kita untuk makan malam bersama bukan ?" Hangeng tertawa renyah. Tidak enak juga sih melihat tampang Henry yang begitu memelas. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Ia tentu tidak bisa mengajar Henry seorang diri untuk berlatih beladiri, sementara Sungmin hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka tanpa mempraktikkannya. "Aku akan membuatkan nasi goreng spesial sebagai permintaan maafku padamu, magnae !"

Memapah tubuh Sungmin untuk berdiri dan menggendongnya ke ruang makan, diikuti oleh Henry yang hanya mampu mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya itu dari belakang.

_LOVE_

**Pagi Hari Di Kediaman Cho_**

"Jadi Shi Yuan akan dititipkan disini selama 2 tahun, mimi ge ?" Kui Xian mengernyitkan kedua alisnya tidak terima, ketika dirinya mendapati sesosok lelaki bertubuh jangkung tengah memakan masakan Nyonya Cho-nya di rumah mereka.

"Ssshhh ! Jangan keras-keras Kui Xian ! Nanti orangnya dengar !" Bisiknya sambil mencubit pelan pinggang Kui Xian.

"Biar saja ! Toh aku tidak suka dia berada disini selama-lamanya ! Memang rencana sialan ini tidak bisa dibatalkan saja apa ?" protes lelaki berkulit pucat tersebut, ia kemudian melemparkan dengan keras sepasang sumpit miliknya—yang terpasang manis sebelumnya pada kelima jarinya—tepat di depan keluarga dirinya maupun keluarga Choi, "Aku sudah selesai sarapan !" ucapnya dan berlalu setelah mengambil dengan kasar tas ranselnya, diikuti oleh Zhoumi yang sedikit kalap untuk mengejar sahabatnya tersebut.

.

.

Sebenarnya Zhoumi ingin menjelaskan lebih jelas tentang suasana yang tengah merasuki diri Kui Xian pada seluruh orang yang ada di meja makan yang kini terbelalak kaget—kecuali seorang lelaki yang menjadi penyebab kemarahan Kui Xian—, tapi hal itu ia urungkan kala melihat kilatan amarah Tuan Besar Cho ke arah anak lelaki satu-satunya tersebut.

.

"Eh ?" Shi Yuan tersentak kaget saat dirinya diseret dengan keras oleh Nyonya Cho menuju ke gerbang pintu rumahnya, mengejar sedikit cepat anak kesayangannya itu.

"Kui Xian !" panggil Nyonya Cho dengan nada sedikit membentak, sementara yang dipanggil masih terus berjalan santai ke arah pagar mewah rumahnya, "Cho Kui Xian !" Panggilnya lagi dengan sedikit berteriak.

Kui Xian yang agak risih mendengar umma-nya berteriak-teriak tidak karuan langsung membalikan tubuhnya ke belakang dengan wajah murung-nya, "Apa sih umma ?"

Nyonya Cho tersenyum lebar lalu mendorong tubuh Shi Yuan mendekat dengan anaknya, "Dia satu sekolah denganmu dan Zhoumi ! Jadi mulai hari ini kamu dan Zhoumi harus berangkat ke sekolah bertiga dengannya, Oke ?" Perintahnya dan langsung berbalik masuk ke rumah, meninggalkan kedua manusia dan seorang evil yang saling beratatapan satu sama lain.

"Arrrrggggghhh !" Kui Xian mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi kemudian berjalan ke luar pagar terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan kedua lelaki bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya di belakang, "Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat menemui Minnie hyung sebagai obat penghilang stress !"

Zhoumi tersenyum miris melihat sahabatnya yang sudah berlalu, tatapannya kini ia alihkan ke arah Shi Yuan, "Kau jalan bersamaku saja… Kui Xian entah kenapa kali ini tidak dalam keadaan baik." Perintahnya sambil menggandeng tangan Shi Yuan menyusul lelaki berwajah stoic yang tertinggal jauh di depan mereka.

Shi Yuan tersenyum manis, ia kini berjalan dengan s antai mengikuti langkah jenjang Zhoumi, "Xie xie, Zhoumi gege," Ucapnya dan hanya dibalas senyuman dari sang koala merah.

_LOVE_

"Sungmin hyung ! Nanti pulangnya harus sama aku yah !" Lelaki berkulit semulus kapas itu mencubit gemas pipi kakak lelaki kesayangannya itu, sesampainya mereka di depan kelas Sungmin.

"Ne... Ne, Henry Mochi Sweety ^^" Sungmin tersenyum manis, dan balik mencubit pipi Henry, "Mochi... Mochi… Pipimu makin lama terlihat seperti bakpau daripada kue mochi deh !"

Henry memajukan bibir bawahnya, tangannya masih setia mencubit pipi Sungmin, "Kau juga danhobak ! Makin chubby saja, seperti tomat malah daripada labu," balasnya tak kalah tajam.

"EHM !"

Baru saja Sungmin ingin membalas kembali ejekan Henry, tapi tiba-tiba suara deheman menginterupsi kedua-nya untuk saling melepaskan pipi yang mereka cubit satu sama lain lalu mendongakkan kepala mereka ke atas—menyadari bahwa tubuh seorang lelaki tersebut lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan mereka—"eh ?"

"Jangan cubit-cubitan pipi di depan kelas donk ! Menghalangi orang-orang lalu lalang aja !" Tegur Zhoumi, tangannya sudah ia lepaskan dari genggaman Shi Yuan sejak mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah tadi.

Sungmin menggembungkan sebelah pipinya sementara Henry hanya berdecak sebal, "Ne... Mianhae~" Ucap mereka nyaris bersamaan.

"Ya... Ya... Ya... Kalau begitu bisakah kalian pergi dari sini ? Menghalangi jalan masuk !" Mengusir orang lain, padahal dirinya bukan murid di kelas yang menjadi tempat pijakannya sekarang.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis ke arah Zhoumi, kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Henry dengan sayang, "Sudah gih masuk ke kelasmu !" Perintahnya lembut, "Sepulang sekolah nanti aku pasti akan mentraktirmu es krim jumbo itu deh !"

Henry tersenyum bahagis kemudian mendengus sebal ke arah Zhoumi yang kini tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua, "Mengganggu saja ! Dasar China oleng !" ejeknya lalu berlari ke kelasnya sebelum ia diberi jitakan super keras dari Sungmin, karena bersikap senonoh pada yang lebih tua darinya.

"Issshh !" Zhoumi mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada Henry yang berada jauh di depan sana—dengan lidah lancipnya yang menjulur ke arah Zhoumi—lalu mendengus sebal. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin dan menatapnya tajam, "Kau didik adikmu dengan benar, atau tidak biar aku yang akan mendidik bocah mochi itu !" Perintahnya—dengan maksud mengancam—kedua tangannya sudah ia kepalkan ke arah muka aegyo Lee Sungmin.

Karena kesal, Sungmin menginjak kuat-kuat kaki Zhoumi, membuat lelaki berubuh semampai itu mengerang kesakitan, "Jangan coba-coba mengancam kami ! Dasar ! Kau dan Kyuhyun sama-sama tak ada bedanya yah ? Bisanya menindas orang seperti aku dan Henry," Sungmin menggeram kesal lalu menatap sinis ke arah lelaki di belakang Zhoumi "Semoga saja sikapmu tak seburuk Kyuhyun dan Jumyuk, wahai anak baru !"

Shi Yuan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, saat Sungmin sudah masuk ke dalam kelasnya, "Jumyuk ? Jumyuk siapa ?" tanyanya pada Zhoumi yang malah menyusul menemui Sungmin di dalam kelasnya.

"Yá ! Jangan memanggilku Jumyuk !" Bentak Zhoumi sambil menggebrak tepat di meja Sungmin.

Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, lalu tersenyum sinis, "Wae ? Kau tak suka, heh ? Maaf yah… Aku ini sangat anti memanggil nama orang dengan nama China…"

"Bagaimana dengan guru taekwondo mu ? Dia juga orang China kan ? Dan kenapa kau juga memanggilnya dengan nama China-nya, Cheng Min ?" Zhoumi memotong perkataan Sungmin sambil tertawa mengejek.

Sungmin membelalakan matanya, bagaimana bisa lelaki berambut merah ini tau kalau guru taekwondo-nya berasal dari orang China ? "Tch ! Kau memata-mataiku yah ?" Tuduh Sungmin, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mendorong tubuh kurus Zhoumi sekuat tenaga ke dinding ( beruntung saat ini kelas Sungmin masih sepi ),

"Wae ? Kau marah ? Kau mau memukulku ? Silahkan saja." Tantang Zhoumi, ia menyeringai lebar melihat wajah Sungmin yang berubah kesal, 'manis...' batinnya.

Sungmin menyeringai, ia mengangkat tangannya ke arah Zhoumi, niatnya sih ingin mengeluarkan jurus taekwondonya

"…Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau Liu Xian harus 'terkurung kembali di rumah' kumuh yang kalian tinggali." Lanjutnya final, dan membuat Sungmin makin kesal dibuatnya.

BRAAKKK !

"Henry disini karena ia mendapatkan beasiswa ! Jadi janganlah kau dan Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya mengeluarkan Henry-ku darisini, mengerti !" Sungmin menatap marah bercampur resah ke arah Zhoumi. Ia tau apa yang dimaksud dari kata 'terkurung kembali di rumah' yang sang koala itu ucapkan sebelumnya.

Dikeluarkan. DO. Beasiswa dicabut. Dsb.

Ya~ itu yang Zhoumi maksud. Ia dan Kyuhyun tentu saja dengan gampangnya bisa melakukan hal keji tersebut. Pasalnya, yang selama ini membiayai sekolah Henry saat ini adalah keluarga Cho—keluarga Kyuhyun—sementara yang membiayai sekolah dirinya sendiri itu adalah sang kakak tertua, Tan Hangeng, tentu saja !

Kenapa tidak Hangeng saja yang membiayai sekolah Sungmin dan Henry ? Kenapa harus keluarga Cho harus ikut andil dalam melakukan hal terpuji itu ? Ahh~ kuharap kalian tidak lupa dengan keadaan ekonomi keluarga kecil Sungmin tersebut, apalagi Hangeng menyekolahkan kedua muridnya itu di sebuah sekolah yang menjadi sekolah favorite se-antero Seoul.

.

Zhoumi tertegun sesaat. Di pikirannya, ia memuji kekuatan yang lelaki manis ini punya. Yah, tidak perlu menengok ke belakang, ia juga sudah tau jikalau dinding yang Sungmin pukul itu retak entah parah atau kecil.

Sementara Shi Yuan yang ada di luar sana hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya, begitu kagum dengan kekuatan lelaki mungil itu punya.

"Masa beasiswa nya sudah habis, kau tau ?" Tanya Zhoumi yang sudah memasangkan wajah cool-nya kembali "...Dan jika bukan karena Kui Xian, ia tak mungkin dapat meneruskan sekolahnya sampai detik ini juga, sementara gurumu itu tak mampu untuk membayar sekolah kalian ber-2 bukan, makanya ia menerima hal itu sebagian pada Kui Xian ?"

Sungmin menggeram kesal, ia menarik kembali tangannya yang sedikit memerah, dari dinding yang sudah ia hancurkan tadi, "Aku bisa merelakan diriku demi Henry ! Kalau tak ikhlas… Bilang pada Kyuhyun agar menghentikan bayaran sekolah Henry !"

Zhoumi tersenyum puas, inilah yang ia inginkan dari dulu ! Mengusir Sungmin dari sekolah ini dan bisa hidup tenang seterusnya. Hanya membujuk Kui Xian'nya agar mau menuruti sarannya nanti, "Baiklah kalau begitu… Aku akan mengatakan keputusan pendekmu itu pada Kui Xian setelah ini," Ia mendorong pelan tubuh mungil Sungmin agar menyingkir dari hadapannya lalu berjalan keluar kelas Sungmin.

"…Tapi ingat ! Aku tak mau berurusan dengannya lagi ! Dan jangan ganggu Henry saat aku benar-benar tak ada disekolah ini !" Sungmin menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kuat, berbeda dengan hatinya yang kini melemah pasrah, "Lepaskan aku dari manusia mesum itu !"

Zhoumi yang membelakangi Sungmin mengangkat tangannya ke atas, "Oke ! Jadi kau berani mempertaruhkan dirimu hanya untuk Liu Xian ? Sungguh mengesankan !" Tersenyum sinis seolah ia tengah mengejek kebodohan Sungmin—meskipun kenyataannya memang benar begitu.

Sungmin mencibir, "Aku memang sudah mempertaruhkan diriku sejak dulu ko ! Hei ! Kalau bukan karena Henry… Aku tak akan mau untuk menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun ! Dan inilah final-nya… Aku bisa bernafas lega… Henry pun begitu." Balasnya lalu kembali duduk di kursi tempatnya.

"Aku juga tidak mau Kui Xian punya kekasih kasar seperti dirimu ! Kau selalu menyiksanya," Tuduh Zhoumi, pandangannya sesaat kosong ke depan. "Dan sejujurnya, aku mengakui kebodohanmu dalam memutuskan suatu pilihan dengan sepontan. Kau kira kehidupanmu akan baik-baik saja jika kau merela-kan dirimu dengan bocah mochi itu, eh ?"

"Aku begitu kasar karena dia yang memulai duluan ! Lagipula kenapa kau masih saja berkomentar ? Aku yang memutuskan, sementara engkau hanya menikmatinya nanti !" elak Sungmin, ia kini meraih kembali novelnya yang sempat ia baca sedikit—karena terganggu oleh kedatangan Zhoumi di mejanya—kemudian berpura-pura larut dalam cerita itu.

Zhoumi berdecih keras, lalu tersenyum tipis ke arah Shi Yuan "Kau kenapa berdiri di situ ? Ini kan kelas barumu ! Masuklah !" Perintahnya sambil menepuk bahu bidang Shi Yuan.

Shi Yuan menundukkan kepalanya, seringaian Zhoumi yang begitu tajam masih terekam jelas di memori otaknya, "Lalu kau dimana ?" tanyanya.

Zhoumi menunjuk ke samping kiri Shi Yuan dengan jari telunjuknya, "Disana-lah kelasku… Dah Shi Yuan !" Pamitnya lalu meninggalkan Shi Yuan sendirian di depan kelas 11.A tersebut.

.

"Kau tak usah takut, anak baru ! Aku bukan monster seperti yang kau bayangkan." Seolah-olah mengerti apa yang Shi yuan tengah pikirkan, Sungmin menepuk-nepuk bangku disampingnya, "Aku tau kau anak baik ! Sini ! Duduk disebelahku !"

Shi Yuan mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju bangku yang Sungmin barusan tepuk "Xi~ Go-gomawo..." takut-takut Shi Yuan mengucapkan satu kata itu pada Sungmin. Oh~ Ayolah ! Buat apa perut berbentuk kotak, tapi mental ciut di hadapan lelaki yang lebih mungil darinya tersebut.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Aku Lee Sungmin… Kalau Kyuhyun dan Jumyuk itu bilang padamu kalau namaku Cheng Min, jangan didengarkan yah !"

Lagi-lagi hanya bisa Shi Yuan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku Shi Yuan... Err... Tapi, kau bisa memanggilku Siwon, Sungmin-ssi :)" balasnya ramah.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Yaa~ Dekat dengan Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun itu bencana. Berbanding terbalik jika berteman dengan Siwon yang terasa seperti anugrah yang telah diberikan Tuhan padanya.

Jangan sebut berlebihan, karena teks yang berada di atas tersebut hanyalah perumpamaan.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang kini kembali mem-fokuskan pandangannya ke arah novel. Siwon kini malah tersenyum lebar ketika ia berhasil melihat senyuman Sungmin yang begitu manis di matanya.

Lelaki manis ini bahkan tidak seperti sosok dirinya, yang sebelumnya telah menghancurkan tembok itu barusan, jika bibirnya itu tertarik membuat sebuah lengkungan cantik berbentuk "U" bernama senyuman yang begitu pantas untuk berada di wajah aegyo-nya tersebut, dibanding wajah merah marahnya.

"Lee... Sungmin..."

_LOVE_

"ENGGAK ZHOUMI GE !" Bentak Kui Xian, saat Zhoumi memberitau kan kejadian barusan di kelas Kui Xian, "Aku menyukai… Salah ! Lebih tepatnya mencintainya ! Jadi jangan berfikir kalau aku akan berhenti membayari sekolah Liu Xian ! Dan merelakan Sungmin pergi dari sini dengan status yang sudah bukan menjadi milik-KU !"

Zhoumi menggembungkan pipinya, padahal ia sudah dengan PD-nya berkata begitu pada Sungmin. Tapi, apa yang ia dapat ? Teriakan dengan sedikit muncratan air liur Kui Xian-nya yang mungkin masih menempel di wajah tampannya. Tch ! Payah sekali kau, Zhou Zhou. "Tapi ia tak mencintaimu, Kui Xian" Zhoumi memegang pundak Kui Xian agar menatap matanya lebih dalam, "Kau harus sadar itu !"

"Aku tak peduli !" Kui Xian menepis tangan Zhoumi lalu berjalan keluar dari kelasnya menuju kelas Sungmin.

.

.

"Dasar keras kepala !" Umpat Zhoumi, ia mendengus sebal, tapi semenit kemudian ia terdiam karena mendengar suara tawa lembut milik...

"Diam kamu Liu Xian !" Bentaknya kalap.

"Kekekekeke… Tentu saja Jumyuk !" Ejek Henry dengan nada sedikit menggoda… atau lebih tepatnya memancing amarah Zhoumi untuk keluar ?

"Jangan panggil aku Jumyuk ! Namaku Zhoumiiiiiiiiii !" Erangnya dan melempari Henry dengan sepotong penghapus entah milik siapa.

"Nyahahahahaha~"

**_TOBECONTINUE_**

Finish for chapter 2 !

Huwah ! Akhir-akhir ini aku mulai mem-publish fanfic milikku tiap malam lebih dari jam 00.00 yah -_-

Oya, apa readers ada yang ga ngerti dengan maksud cerita ini ? Aku harap sih, tidak :D

Yah~ Seperti yang kalian tau, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu adalah sepasang kekasih dengan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hohohoho~ Poor Kyu~

Bukankah itu adil ?

Kyu yang berasal dari keluarga kaya, mempunyai masalah cinta dan temperamen

Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang ber-ekonomi rendah, tapi selalu menjadi pujaan bagi seorang evilmagnae ^^

Oya, maaf nih jika KyuMin moment disini masih kurang. Terus ceritanya masih pendek. Mengingat review yang aku dapatkan hanya 10.

GILA YAH SILENT READERS ITU ^^

Padahal jaman author senior-ku dulu di FFn itu, tiap kali ngeluarin fanfic perdana mereka, akan disambut dengan review ±20-an

How amazing they are !

Aku heran, apa emang fanfic-ku yang jelek atau readers-nya yang malas menyumbangkan komentar ^^ ?

Kalau misalnya chapter 2 ini bisa ngasilin review lbih dari 20, maka aku akan berusaha semampu mungkin untuk memperpanjang lebih panjang fanfic ini, Otte ?

Next...

Chapter 2 ini dengan riang aku persembahkan untuk :

**Sena** ( Maaf yah, ka... Belum ada KyuMin dan ZhouRy moment-nya ), **Mimiyeon, Cho Kyuki**, **widiwmin **( di flashback ga yaaaa~ insya Alloh sih, kayanya akan di flashback kisah perkenalan KyuMin ntar. Ini udah panjang belum ? ), **Chikyumin** ( Review-nya ga pake napas -_-v ), **JiYoo861015 ** ( kaka ! hai ! kita bertemu lagi ! aku pernah review ff kaka di twitter kan ? Inget ga ? ), **.Young** ( Kita sama-sama mau menghadapi UN T-T April nanti ), **Sparkyuminnie, Minniegalz, dan Yenni gaemgyu**.

Thanks, all~ Thanks juga buat S.R yang mau berkenan membaca fanfic akuuuu :**

~~~LS1307_~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Ada apa dengan FFn ?

Nama WP ku : Sexyming

Kalo bias mungkin kalian liat di Profilku aja ^^

*garuk kepala* Perasaan tadi aku udah kasih link-nya T-T

TERIMAKASIH DAN SEKIAN


End file.
